


Next Message

by Bombay



Category: Free!
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Kink Meme, M/M, Non-sexual, Phone Calls & Telephones, Prompt Fill, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:26:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombay/pseuds/Bombay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin's never deleted any of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next Message

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not...really that happy with this, but I have like five other half-finished fics sitting open on my desktop, and this was the easiest to complete. I wanted to go further with it, but I think that might call for a second fic - once I actually work through everything else I have done.
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy!

_Saved messages…_

_First messa-- Nex-- Next-- Ne-- Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. Are you doing anything for New Year's? Mom and Dad's taking us - me and the twins and Haru - to the festival on Saturday. Have a good time, okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. I hope your New Year's was good! Ren ate something that didn't agree with him at the festival, so we had to leave early. Dad stayed up with him and he got better, so that's good, at least. Ran was pretty upset, though, so Mom made her favorite dinner last night. Try not to get sick, okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Happy birthday, Rin! It's Makoto! I told you I'd remember! Does it feel any different being thirteen? Hehe, I hope you get lots of happy birthdays and an awesome birthday dinner tonight. Okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Next-- Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto! Haru and I graduated yesterday. We'll be starting 7th grade after the break. Haru keeps staring at the ocean, but it's still not warm enough to swim. It's probably a lot warmer down in Australia, isn't it? Have a good swim in the ocean for Haru, okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Hey Rin! It's Makoto! The sakura trees are in bloom! All the sakura petals fell in the pool, but I don't think there are enough to swim in. Are there any sakura trees where you are? The festival's tomorrow, so I'll take some pictures for you, okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. I saved up my allowance and got a new video game today! It's a Mario Party game. The twins hate playing with me 'cause I have really good luck, so I invited Haru to play with me tomorrow. I'll let you know how it goes. Oh, and I still haven't beat your time on Rainbow Road, but I got close! Watch out for banana peels, okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. I did really badly on my math test today. Haru aced it, but he's really bad at tutoring. I don't understand anything he says. I hope you're doing better at maths than I am. I gotta go study now, okay? Bye."_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. Haru ditched school yesterday to go swim in the ocean. He got in trouble for it, but I don't think he really cares that much. I told him not to do it again, so I hope he doesn't. I don't want him to get in trouble again. Don't you ditch school, too, okay? Bye."_

_End of message. Ne-- Next-- Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. Ran and Ren told a bunch of scary stories last night and I couldn't sleep at all. It was horrible. I know they're just stories, but it's still creepy! And now I'm really tired. I hope I can get to sleep tonight. I hope you don't have any nightmares. Bye."_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. Haru keeps beating me at Mario Party. The twins played with us, too, and they ganged up on me. Oh, and Dad played a round with us. He's really bad at it! It was fun, though. Mom made quiche last night, but Ren didn't like it, so I don't know if she'll make it again. Oh well. Make sure to eat your rice, okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto! Our class is organizing a Halloween party for the 31st. Zaki-chan said it's not gonna be scary at all - there's gonna be candy and everything and everyone's supposed to dress up. Ren and Ran want to go, too - Ran wants to be a magical girl, and Ren said he's gonna be a cat. I think I'm just gonna go as Makoto. Is that weird? Hehe, I'll have Dad take some pictures, okay? Bye!"_

_End of message. Nex-- Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto. Ran lost her tooth in a sweet today. It was really bloody and gross and it made me feel really dizzy. I wanted to help out, but Dad told me to go lie down because I looked like I was gonna pass out. Do you remember when I ran my face into the wall when I was trying to work on my backstroke turn and got a nosebleed? It was kinda like that. Except I think it hurt less because Ran kept chasing me around after, trying to show me the hole her tooth came from. Ah, I think dinner's finally ready. Bye, Rin!"_

_End of message. N-- Ne-- N-- Ne-- Nex-- N-- Next-- Next message…_

_"Hey Rin, it's Makoto again. Just calling to say hi, and sorry it's been a while. There hasn't been much going on. Ren and Ran are playing Hansel and Gretel in their school play, but Ran wants to be Hansel. Ren's only objecting because he'll have to wear a dress if he's Gretel. Maybe they'll work something out, though. Have a good one, 'kay? Bye, Rin."_

_End of message. Next…_

Rin flips through the rest until he gets to the last one.

_"Rin? It's me, Makoto. We're starting up a swim club. So you should join the swim team. We might get to swim together at a tournament…"_

_End of messages. There are no more saved messages. Main menu--_

Rin hits the call end button and lies in bed, the phone on his pillow next to his head. He rolls over and finally goes to sleep.


End file.
